


Bunker Hill Disaster

by JohnLaurenssTurtle



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan & phil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy endings, revolutionary war AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLaurenssTurtle/pseuds/JohnLaurenssTurtle
Summary: What if Dan and Phil lived during the time of the American Revolution?





	

Get Up!!!! Shouts the General. Phil gets up and see's Dan is still asleep. Phil walks over to Dan's bed and whispers " I stole your cereal." Dan Quickly gets up and tries to Hit Phil.  
"Were going to a hill." Says Phil quietly, having no clue of what hill they're going to. Dan's response was simply going back to bed. Phil starts furiously poking Dan in the face and making weird noises like BLARGH BLARGH BLAH.  
Once they finally get up and ready in what Phil calls "soldier suits." They hurry to the boat. Dan panting and out of breath from running 5 meters was on the ground of the ship. One they got to the hill, Dan is still Out of Breath even though Phil is dragging him up the hill. 

Once they finally got up Phil let go of dance arm hoping he would stand but instead he rolled down the hill knocks down 3 British soldiers. While dan was rolling Phil was laughing hysterically on the ground when another British soldier tripped over Phil. Phil screamed and threw himself down the hill. After a few seconds of tumbling Phil reach the bottom of the hill. He was laying next to Dan playing with three blades of grass. 

Then quickly went into Rage Mode picked up his gun ran up the hill fired everywhere and shot three British soldirs and one colonist. Phil was screaming at dan saying "Dan what are you doing." Shortly after that Dan got taken to the boat by other British shoulders. Phil watching Dan get carried away got bumped down the hill again! They were both forced to fight for the colonists. When the fight was over they were given a small hut.

"This is rubbish." Siad Dan so they both knew what might help they rolled into colonists to know them out. They escaped to the brotish ships and returned to Britain. 

After they got to Britain they decided that they did not want to be soldiers Andy more. They already figured they were fired so they lived there new life in london. They played games , and we're lazy. They Also may have had extreme accident but they were happy. They got a new home that Dan did not thing was rubbish. Phil got random useless stuff and they were happy being British citizens.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all know this was a joke


End file.
